Isoolefin polymers are prepared in carbocationic polymerization processes, generally under low temperatures in the range of 0° C. to −150° C. Due to the heat generated during polymerization, various methods are used to remove the heat generated during polymerization. These various methods all require large surface area for heat transfer so the temperature of the polymerization slurry remains constant or nearly constant.
However, during some polymerizations, there can be a number of issues that arise during the process. First, there is a tendency of the polymer to form or deposit on the reactor surfaces. This manner of polymer formation or deposition occurs when the polymer accumulates directly on the reactor surfaces, and is referred to herein as “film deposition” or “deposition.” The rate of polymer film deposition on the reactor surfaces is generally proportional to the rate of polymerization, whereas particle agglomeration depends more on the characteristics of the slurry, flow conditions, particle adhesion, etc. As the film deposition accumulates, the heat transfer coefficient between the reactor slurry and the refrigerant decreases, leading to an increase in the polymerization temperature of the reactor slurry. As the reactor slurry temperature increases, the polymerization process becomes less stable since it is more difficult to achieve the desired molecular weight of the polymer product.
Additionally, during carbocationic polymerization processes, there can be a tendency of the polymer particles in the reactor to agglomerate with each other and to collect on the reactor wall, heat transfer surfaces, impeller(s), and the agitator(s)/pump(s). This is referred to herein as “polymer agglomeration,” “particle agglomeration,” or “agglomeration.” The rate of agglomeration increases rapidly as reaction temperature rises. Agglomerated particles tend to adhere to and grow and plate-out on all surfaces they contact, such as reactor discharge lines, as well as any heat transfer equipment being used to remove the exothermic heat of polymerization, which is critical since low temperature reaction conditions must be maintained. Others have attempted to address these problems in reaction vessels. Several examples are US Patent Application 2005/0095176 (Hottovy), US Patent Application 2005/0277748 (Kimoto et al), and EP 0 107 127 A1 (Sumitomo).
Hottovy discloses a loop reactor wherein the goal is to prevent the creation of fine particulates, or fines, during olefin polymerization wherein the process is suitable for the copolymerization of ethylene and a higher l-olefin. A first polymerization is generated that actually creates a film/coating on the reactor walls so that larger particulates formed during the desired polymerization are not broken or chipped by a non-smooth reactor wall.
Kimoto et al discloses a method of polymerizing an olefinic monomer system with a catalyst. The olefinic monomer system is comprised of a single monomer or a combination of two or more monomers wherein monomers are defined as ethylene and higher 1-olefins. The polymerization reactor has an inner surface whose arithmetic mean surface roughness of 1.0 μm or less. In the disclosed polymerizations, the agglomeration and film deposition was also avoided by the use of a solid catalyst.
Sumitomo discloses a process for olefinic polymerization in which the reaction vessels are finished to a defined surface roughness of 2.5 μm or less. Sumitomo discloses that the polymerization process employs a solid catalyst and specifically teaches that the catalyst must be of a defined size to minimize any buildup on the reaction vessel. Additionally, an agent is added to the vessel to assist in reducing polymer buildup. In the disclosed polymerizations, the monomer systems employ ethylene and higher 1-olefins as monomers.
Additional references of interest include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,923,765; 4,049,895; and 4,192934.